Spirited Away: Through these Emerald Eyes
by iellainc
Summary: Another spirited away fanfic, but this time, it's Haku's story! The moment he let Chihiro go, he missed her, but he ignores it and focuses on starting a new life in the Spirit World. Then, 5 years since he let her go, Chihiro comes back to the Spirit World, distraught, with her younger brother and sister. Many problems arises from her return but Haku must protect her at all costs.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note~! **

**This is my second Spirited Away fanfic, the first one is still ongoing and also relatively new. It's called Spirited Away: Always Here. That story is told in Chihiro's perspective, as in, she's the main character of that story. However, for this one, it will be Haku's story. The plot will be different from the other story, so I hope you enjoy this~!**

**I will update both fanfics daily and make hoth as Interesting as possible!**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

Haku watched silently as Chihiro disappeared through the tunnel clinging to her mother. His hand felt empty ever since he let her go, and he had to use every ounce of willpower not to follow her to bring her back. _This is for the best,_ he thought. A breeze came up and stroked his dark hair as he stood in the meadow for what seemed like forever and the sun had already sunk below the horizon before he finally shook his head and turned his back to the tunnel. He had a score to settle with Yubaba, and he should do it while the iron is hot. "Goodbye, Chihiro. Until we meet again," Haku murmured softly before he transformed into the white dragon he truly was and flew to the bathhouse in the distance.

Throughout his flight back, many thoughts kept his mind busy. _Did the spell work? Are her memories gone? Will the hair tie Zeniba had given her really protect Chihiro?_ Haku finally landed on the balcony at the top floor of the bathhouse. He opened the doors and let himself in with a calm disposition despite Yubaba's furious look at his impudence.

"You! Haku! What made you think you have the leisure to go missing for a whole day?! We have work to do, dragon!" Yubaba shouted angrily, a vein popping on her wrinkly forehead, eyes bulging. Haku gave the old and pruny woman an even look.

"I'm quitting as your apprentice," he said bluntly. "I have my name back and I am no longer under your control. All of my memories have also returned."

"Oh, is that so?" The witch smirked, not believing a word he said. "Then please enlighten me, who are you, Haku?"

"I am Nigihayami Kohaku nushi, and my lord is the ruler of the seas, Ryujin. I am a son of Toyotama-hime, my lord Ryujin's daughter. I served in the dragon palace before I became the guardian of my river, the Kohaku River. And then I lost it, and thus served here in the bathhouse." Haku said all of this confidently, his back straight and his eyes piercing, not once breaking eye contact with Yubaba. He knew and remembered the moment Chihiro gave him his name back. _Chihiro._ He felt a small pang in his chest but he overlooked it. He must deal with Yubaba first before he starts to grieve for her departure. "Have I enlightened you yet, Yubaba?"

"Tsk, looks like you do remember everything," the witch clicked her tongue. "Well, spill it, what do you want? Now that you're not my apprentice anymore, what will you do?"

Haku made a thin smile at her before placing a pouch of gold on her desk. "Here is money to pay for the damages No Face caused the other day. I hope you will pardon Chihiro now that her debt has been paid."

Yubaba opened the pouch greedily and let the gold nuggets flow through her gnarled fingers. "Hmm, I suppose I _can_ forget about the No Face incident. After all, she did get him out of my bathhouse. Well, is that it? Are we finished here, Haku?"

"Not yet. I will continue working for the bathhouse but under a few conditions. You will release me from my contract. Power over the bathhouse will be evenly distributed between you and I, in other words, we will be business partners. You can keep most of the profits if not all; I have no need of such riches. You will allow me to do as I wish while still respecting your authority. And should Chihiro ever return, no malice will be directed towards her. Have we got a deal?"

"Hmmm, why should I let _you_ be _my_ business partner? I don't see any benefits at all," Yubaba asked, squinting her bulgy eyes at him. She stroked her bird-like nose with one finger in thought. "I can do everything but the business deal. It doesn't help me at all."

"As I have said before, Yubaba, you can keep most of the profits," Haku repeated calmly. "And I can make plenty of changes around the bathhouse that will boost work power and attract more customers. I can help make this business of yours become better than it has ever been. Also, I am sure that some dragons and other powerful spirits I am friends with would _love_ a nice, refreshing bath." Haku hoped that the bait about his connections would finally make Yubaba agree to the deal. He had no wish of permanently staying at the dragon palace since he would be judged harshly for losing his river, and he had no where else to stay but the bathhouse. If he's going to stay here, he might as well make changes with the power he has.

"I suppose that having you as my partner would be good for business," Yubaba murmured thoughtfully, eyeing the young river spirit. After a few more moments of thinking, she finally stuck her hand out for him to shake. "You got yourself a deal. Just remember, I get most of the profits, dragon."

Haku smiled again and gripped her hand. "Of course. I will make this bathhouse better, Yubaba."

Haku was busy for the next few days settling in as the new co-owner of the bathhouse. He moved from the employee quarters into the floor before the heaven floor, where Yubaba resided. He had the whole floor to himself, but he only used one room that was sparsely decorated with a few paintings, a king size bed, and a couple of low, wooden tables made from mahogany. He brought one small fountain with him to his new residence and placed it beside the sliding door that led to the balcony of his room. Whenever Haku had the time to, he would look through the waters of the fountain into the human world. He used it to keep tabs on Chihiro as she returned to her normal life. The fountain was a gift from Zeniba for his new promotion. She had said to him, a little slyly, _"Use this to watch over your love."_ Haku had always interpreted that love into a brotherly one, as an older brother to his younger sister. He enjoyed watching Chihiro live normally, and always wanted to protect her.

Whenever he wasn't in his room, Haku was somewhere in the bathhouse solving problems here and there. With his new authority, he made sure that the workers had a better lifestyle as well as better pay and enough rest. He had arranged that once a month, all of the workers would eat a small feast together after business hours. Sometimes Yubaba attended the feast with Boh, her baby, who was slowly starting to age, although it was barely noticeable at first.

Haku made sure that the big tub was cleaned at the end of every week with a rotating team of five workers. He would sometimes help out, using his power over water to help wash out the grime and sludge on the walls of the tub. Lin would always mock him when she was assigned to clean the big tub and he was there working until his back ached.

"The great Master Haku is actually getting his hands dirty cleaning the big tub? Chihiro would be shocked!" Lin would say dramatically as Haku scrubbed the side of the tub with a bristled brush. Haku would just roll his eyes and continue working, ignoring the mention of Chihiro since it still hurt, missing her.

During their meal breaks, Haku and Lin would head to the boiler room to eat with Kamaji and the sootballs who enjoyed their company. The old spider spirit didn't change much but he indeed became more kinder ever since Chihiro left the Spirit World. Kamaji didn't yell as much and even thanked the sootballs from time to time.

Haku kept his promise to Yubaba and after his first month of promotion, he returned to the dragon palace under the sea where the dragons awaited his coming. A small feast was laid out for him in celebration for his return, although some scornful glances were cast at him from the other spirits. After all, Haku did lose his river and mysteriously disappeared for a few years with not a trace. His mother, Toyotama-hime, welcomed him home with open arms, glad that her youngest son had finally returned.

Toyotama-hime was a beautiful azure-haired woman that emitted a very regal aura. She had bright green eyes that reflected the swirling ocean around them. She stood beside a large throne of coral and elegant seashells where Haku's grandfather, Ryujin, the lord of the dragon palace, was seated, dark blue eyes observing his every move. Haku could see where he got his dark hair from, as well as his authoritative power that made people know who's boss. On the dragon king's right stood Haku's older brothers and sisters. He was the youngest of five, which made it tough competition for the throne if he even cared about claiming it.

Haku bowed respectfully at his family, feeling their eyes boring into him. "I've returned, mother, and lord Ryujin." He kept his head bowed until the king told him to stand up properly.

"Welcome home, Kohaku," Ryujin said in a deep voice that echoed throughout the throne room. "It's been many years since I gave you that river, and it appears that in the end, you were not yet strong enough to protect it."

A small murmur of laughter rippled through the crowd that were attending his return. Haku kept a calm look on his face as he watched his grandfather who had a completely passive expression. It was clear that the dragon king was not upset or mocking, just disappointed. "I apologize for my incompetence, my lord. I was young and clueless on the workings of the human world, and did not completely understand the responsibilities of being a guardian."

Ryujin grunted, stroking his long dark beard that fell halfway down his chest. "Nevertheless, you lasted longer than I had expected. It's just a pity we cannot save your river anymore." Haku felt a heavy weight get lifted from his chest when he heard that the dragon king was nowhere near upset. He had done his best to protect his river from the daily human interaction he experienced, but in the end, was too weak to eliminate the pollution of his waters. He would have not survived if it weren't for the few people who cleaned up the litter on the bank of his river which relieved him of some sickness. And Chihiro had been one of those few people who cleaned his river, along with her parents. That's why Haku remembered Chihiro, because he would watch the young human girl run down the bank with a pail in her hand, picking up trash as she went. He remembered how intrigued he was, that such a young child would go and clean up the river with her parents. In fact, Chihiro was the only kid who was there to clean. She would come every day with her parents to throw away the litter others had carelessly thrown on his banks.

When Haku saw Chihiro fall in the river, he immediately went to help her. He would not allow the small girl who helped him drown in his waters. In his dragon form, Haku carried her to shore and rested her against the smooth rocks that covered it. He slowly shrunk back into the water, watching silently, as her parents ran to her, shouting her name. Chihiro. That was the first time he heard her name. And also the last time he saw the family ever again. Until they had stumbled into the Spirit World, Haku did not see them come back to the river to clean, and the other humans who helped him also stopped coming back. And then, two months later, the humans began constructing apartment buildings over his river while he visited the Spirit World. By the time he returned, Haku had no idea where his amber river still ran, and without a home to return to or protect, he went to Yubaba's bathhouse.

The memories of the past flooded Haku's mind as he stood there before the throne, remembering his river. Ryujin stood up, a massive elderly man in flowing dark blue robes that radiated power, and raised his golden scepter. "My youngest grandson has returned! Tonight, we celebrate!"

The small celebration at the dragon palace was very grand, with a delectable feast that would make Yubaba jealous, and amazing entertainment and performances of rituals, music, and arts. The whole palace was decked with wreaths of sea flowers and plants, with large, shiny pearls that lit up the caverns and rooms. Beautiful shells and coral decorated the walls and there were many spirits and servants of the dragon king in attendance to the celebration. It seemed that even though he failed to be a guardian, Haku was still welcome and respected among his fellow dragons. He stayed at the palace for a week with his brothers and sisters, catching up and enjoying a slow week at the palace.

On the last day of his stay, his mother approached him with a stern look. Haku was taking a stroll through the underwater garden with the youngest of his sisters and brothers, enjoying the currents. His sister was a fine young girl that was only a little older than him. She had flowing sea green hair unlike her twin brother, who had hair just as dark as Haku's, falling just past the shoulder plates. Their names were Yachiru and Yanagi. The three siblings looked up as their mother approached them with all regal glory. "Kohaku."

"Mother." Haku and his brother and sister bowed respectfully.

"Enjoying the garden? Yachiru is the one who designed the garden and chose the plants," Toyotama-hime smiled, admiring a peculiar white-petaled flower that had glowing leaves. "Beautiful, aren't they?"

"Indeed," Haku agreed with a small nod. "Were you looking for me, mother?"

"I heard you would be leaving the palace tomorrow," Toyotama-hime said quietly, her eyes narrowed at him. "Is that true, Kohaku?"

Before he could answer, his older brother, Yanagi spoke up. "Mother, Kohaku has work to attend to back at the bathhouse. He only came here to pay his respects."

Their mother arched her brows, her green eyes questioning. "Bathhouse?"

Haku raised his hand as his brother began to speak again. "After I lost my river, I worked at Aburaya, a bathhouse owned by the witch Yubaba. Now, I am business partners with Yubaba and run it like my own. I am rather attached to it, and am not planning to permanently stay here at the palace."

"Why would you go work with lowly spirits than to stay here at the palace like the prince you are?" Toyotama-hime exclaimed, unable to hide her surprise.

"Mother, please respect Kohaku's wishes," Yachiru pleaded with large mint-green eyes. "It's not like he will be the heir to the throne. He is not bound to the palace as onii-sama."

Haku was touched that his brother and sister was helping him out. He was always worried that with his disappearance, they would treat him coldly. The queen looked at her three youngest children thoughtfully, her mouth a line. As a dragon, she was very possessive, and much rather have all of her young with her in the palace. But she understands that there was nothing too great waiting here for them. After all, only one child can assume the throne. Toyotama-hime let out a sigh before making a kind smile. "I suppose that's true. Alright, I give you my blessings in your business, Kohaku. I expect the greatest experience when we visit you at Aburaya."

"Of course, mother," Haku smiled back, relief washing over him at her words. "Excuse me, I will be in my room."

He walked away hurriedly, and his family watched him curiously. "He's changed since he disappeared, right, Yanagi?" Yachiru asked, linking her arm around her twin's and resting her chin on his shoulder. "Kohaku used to be so proud, not wanting to be overshadowed by us."

"He can't take care of his own river but he can run a bathhouse," Yanagi murmured with amusement, interested in his younger brother. "When should we drop by, mother?"

"Well, it should be a family trip, so we must check with my lord's royal schedule," Toyotama-hime chortled before gliding away.

In his room, Haku put a hand over the small fountain he brought with him and Chihiro's image appeared in the curtain of water. She was eating dinner with her parents, and nearly spat out her food in excitement, which brought a smile to his face. _Must be some good news,_ he mused, resting his cheek in his palm with warm eyes. He wanted so badly to visit her, but Yubaba prohibited him from doing so.

_"I placed a spell on that tunnel. No human can come back here by chance, and if you were to try and bring her back, well, let's just say it won't work," Yubaba cackled in amusement as she sat across Haku the week before during the monthly feast. "Don't want another incident like No Face to happen, ha!"_

Haku sighed, watching Chihiro who had a big grin on her chubby face. "Looks like I won't fulfill my promise anytime soon. Forgive me, Chihiro," he whispered to the fountain, and it seemed that Chihiro heard something and looked up at him, as if she can see him. Both of their eyes widened and he could tell what she just mouthed. _Haku._

Haku shook his head, knowing it was just him being hopeful. All of her memories are gone now, she wouldn't recognize him. But maybe, just maybe, he could visit her in her dreams. His magic was strong enough for that. He glanced back at the fountain where Chihiro seemingly recovered and resumed talking to her parents.

_Just wait, Chihiro. I will keep my promise,_ Haku thought with determination. They will meet again. That much he can do for now.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Just to let you know, this is only a month after Chihiro left in case you guys were wondering. Please review, and I hope you look forward to the next chapter! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

**Samebito- a shark-man that served the dragon king until banished. Samebito met Totaro, a young hero, and helped him get married, thus gaining the forgiveness of the dragon king. Highly suggest you guys look him up (o u o)b**

* * *

Haku slowly rose from his bed, a large, sea-green bed that is veiled with blue curtains and adorned with seashells and crystals. He rubbed his eyes sleepily, having spent most of the night in a spell-bound sleep. He had tried his magic on Chihiro's dreams, and was quite pleased when it worked.

He had brought her to the meadow of the Spirit World, and only appeared as a voice in the wind, not wanting to reveal himself to her just yet. Chihiro had looked so enchanted as she spun in a small circle to take in the world around her, brown eyes large in amazement. Haku smiled to himself as he remembered the dream. He would visit her again soon. Maybe in his old river this time, that would be very nice.

There was a knock on his door, three consecutive raps, before it opened, revealing a shark-shaped shadow against the curtains of Haku's bed. A deep voice came from the shadow. "Young Master, my lord Ryujin calls for you," said the shadow.

Haku used one hand to draw the curtains of his bed to the side to see Samebito, a shark-man with a dragon's beard and inky-black skin. Samebito's emerald eyes shone in the dark, his gaze on Haku. "Good morning, Samebito. I see you're working at the palace again," the river spirit smiled, getting up from the bed and snapped his fingers, causing the pearls and seashells that decorated his room to glow a soft green, lighting up the large chamber. Haku ran a hand through his hair and a ripple of water combed through the tangles leaving it glossy and smooth. He began to reach for his clothes when Samebito beat him to it.

"I will dress the Young Master," the shark-man said, picking up the deep-blue kimono of fine silk with gold embroidery. Samebito helped Haku into his clothes, putting on a white haori, a loose, formal coat, over the kimono, and a darker blue hakama, a long, pleated skirt. Once done, Haku thanked him with a gracious nod. Samebito bowed his head before stepping to the side, allowing him to walk through the door made of coral.

Haku glided through the halls of the palace and into the throne room where his grandfather, Ryujin, sat on his throne, along with his mother and his many brothers and sisters. Haku bowed at the foot of the throne and gazed up at Ryujin. "You called for me, my lord?"

"Why, yes, I did," the dragon king said in a gruff voice, his blue eyes stern. "You are leaving today, Kohaku?"

"Yes, my lord. I must return to my work at Aburaya," the young dragon replied.

"Hmph. Alright, I will be expecting a grand welcome from your staff when we come by soon. I will send a notice three weeks ahead of time. Until then, make sure to come and visit your mother from time to time, Kohaku," Ryujin said in a dismissing tone and Haku stood to his feet, bowed deeply, and left the palace.

Haku returned to the bathhouse, running it in a smooth and cool manner. As the years went by, Aburaya gained popularity in the Spirit World, attracting old and powerful spirits from all over to come and take a relaxing bath. Yubaba practically lived in her riches while Haku stayed the same, living a simple lifestyle. He visited Chihiro often in her dreams, sometimes bringing her to the meadow near the train station or the flower maze that led to the pig pen. Most often, however, Haku would bring her to his old river, back before it was covered by apartments. He would speak to her through the waters, asking about her day and playing with her. He would visit her dreams whenever he had a break from work, since business hours were at nighttime when she would generally be asleep. He never told anyone about these spell-bound dreams.

Less than a year later after he first began visiting Chihiro's dreams, Haku found out from her that she was an older sister now, to a baby brother by the name of Ryuu. He was very amused because the kanji of her brother's name meant dragon spirit, and apparently Chihiro is the one who helped choose the name. Haku thought to himself that maybe, she hasn't completely forgotten him, which brought a smile to his lips everytime he thought that she would remember someday.

As Aburaya became more successful, Haku found he had less time to visit Chihiro in her dreams. He would only be able to visit every other week, what, with all the work he had to cope with as one of the bosses of the bathhouse. A few years passed, and Haku received a letter from his grandfather, the lord Ryujin.

The letter stated that in two months, the royal dragon family would visit Aburaya for a one month stay. Yubaba leapt in joy, extremely glad that such a rich and powerful spirit would stay for a month. "You've done it this time, Haku! We'll be loaded! Ha ha!" the witch cackled as Haku scratched his head.

He had the appearance of a seventeen-year old now, taller and more masculine. His hair was still as dark as ever, although he had cut his fringe so it would sweep to the side rather than make a straight line over his eyes, allowing him more exposure of the forehead. Haku stared at the letter in his hands, a frown on his face. The visit of the royal family would make him busier than ever before, and he already had limited break times with the amount of work he has currently. Lately, he hasn't been able to visit Chihiro in her dreams. The last time was over a month ago. "Work is work," Haku murmured to himself as he ignored the dancing Yubaba behind him. He'll just have to keep Chihiro waiting for a few months.

A large boy that had the appearance of a three-year old came up to him. "What's wrong, Haku?" the boy asked with a curious look.

Haku smiled at the boy and ruffled his hair. "Nothing, Boh. Just preparing myself for the work to come." Boh grinned up at him and nodded.

"Okay, but make sure you play with me sometime, Haku!" the boy shouted before running off.

_If Chihiro were here, she would never recognize Boh to be the baby he was five years ago._ Haku thought to himself as he watched the young boy disappear out of Yubaba's office. Boh's aging had substantially started quickening, and now he was no longer the baby he used to be. Haku had a feeling that the trip outside the bathhouse may have been the cause for Boh's aging. That, or being exposed to a human may be the cause. It was all an interesting matter to him, and Haku had asked Yubaba and Zeniba what they thought of the young boy's aging but neither had much of a solid say about it.

"Haku! Stop daydreaming and get moving! We have a lot of work to do!" Yubaba yelled at him, wagging a roll of documents in her hands. The river spirit rolled his eyes and returned downstairs where his office was.

Two weeks later, Haku was buried in a pile of paperwork to get the necessary decorations and favors for the dragon family's visit. He's been going through documents and files like a hurricane, and after ten hours of doing so his hands ached from gripping the pen too tight and for too long. There was a knock on his door and Lin strolled inside carrying a tray of food. She placed it on the empty spot on his desk and he began eating his meal gratefully. "I would rather clean the big tub than do all of this paperwork everyday," Lin said, eyeing the many stacks of paper that crowded his office. "Why do you need all of these anyway?"

"We need to have the proper welcome for the dragon family in order to leave a good impression. Yubaba wants them to come back and she won't hesitate to go all out for them," Haku explained after inhaling his bowl of soba. He began chugging his tea as he quickly scanned a document. "Although, I wouldn't mind stretching my legs a bit. I'll help clean the big tub later after I finish this stack."

"Don't strain yourself, dragon boy. Dying of paperwork is not really the most honorable way to go," Lin joked before taking the now empty tray of food and leaving Haku to his work.

He sighed and buried his face in his hands. "I haven't checked on Chihiro for a while now," he murmured to himself and he got up and walked over the small fountain he had brought down from his room. Waving a hand over the running water, Chihiro's image appeared before him.

She was 15 now in human years, if he recalled correctly. Chihiro had grown taller by a few inches, and her face had lost its baby fat although it was still fairly round and flushed. Her brown hair was still the same length, tied in a ponytail as usual with, he noticed, Zeniba's purple tie. She was lying on her bed with a couple of textbooks open in front of her although she was asleep. _She shouldn't study so late in the night,_ Haku thought to himself as he watched her sleep deeply. Oh, he wanted to visit her in her dreams so badly but he knew if he did, he'd end up staying longer than he should, and he had a lot of work to do. Haku took one last long look at Chihiro before waving at the fountain, her image disappearing in the running water. "Break time is over."

Haku finally finished the last stack of papers for the night before heading downstairs to the big tub where Lin and several other workers were already scrubbing away at the grime. "About time you showed up, Haku! We needed a good wash over here," the weasel spirit shouted to him as she swept the floors of any leaves and mess that the spirits who used the tub had left.

Haku walked up to the tub and waved a hand over it, and water burst out from the wooden pipe and thundered against the grimy walls of the tub. After several minutes of roaring water, he turned the pipe off and began whirling the water in the tub to make sure that any residue is not stuck on the walls. He then took hold of a large bristled brush himself and began scrubbing the walls of the tub along with a couple of the yuna (the female workers of the bathhouse). Haku scrubbed until his back ached more than his arms, and finally stopped when Lin threw a sponge at his head, causing him to fall into the grimy water. "Lin!" he shouted angrily as his head popped out from the filthy water. "Why did you do that?"

Lin doubled over, laughing at her boss as Haku trudged out of the tub, not without slipping and falling into the water a couple more times. "The great, princely dragon, Kohaku, can't even get out of a tub of water. Ha!" Lin guffawed, slamming the floor with her fists as Haku came up to her, dripping wet and hands and face covered in slime.

"You'll pay for this, Lin. I'm going to cut your break time by half," he said angrily as the weasel spirit rolled her eyes.

"You were working too hard and I thought you could use some refreshing water," Lin smirked before tossing a towel to her boss. "Here. Don't want that muck get stuck to your princely figure."

Haku caught the towel and proceeded with wiping the slime off of him. "Drain the tub, it's clean now," he barked at the yuna and they hurried to empty the tub.

"You would know, you fell in it, pfft," Lin grinned before receiving a glare from Haku. "So, how are the preparations going?"

"Fine. I'm heading upstairs now," Haku snapped. He was almost out the door when Lin grabbed his arm to stop him. "What?"

"I saw that you're keeping tabs on Chihiro when I left your room," she said with a sheepish smile. "How is that dope? Why didn't you tell me about it, I wanna see her, too!"

Haku grimaced and scratched his head. "That...was a private moment. Five points off for invasion of privacy," he said, pulling a clipboard out of nowhere and scribbling a few notes down.

"Hey! Stop avoiding the subject, you jerk!" Lin shouted, jumping on his back to grab the clipboard. "You should have waited for me to actually leave the room first!"

"Get off, Lin!" Haku yelled, prying off the woman's arms from his neck. He started marching out the room when Lin jumped for his feet.

"No you don't, dragon! Tell me!" she screamed, keeping a tight grip around his ankles.

"Lin! You're causing a scene!"

"Tell me about Chihiro!"

"Get off!"

"You two! You're waking the guests upstairs!" Yubaba shouted, barging into the bath with a red face. She was dressed in a pale white nightgown and her grey hair fell in a sharp curtain down her squat body. "Quit the racket!"

"Sorry, ma'am," Lin mumbled as she got up to her feet, dusting her pants of the imaginary dust that dirtied it.

Haku just heaved a heavy sigh and crossed his arms. "Sorry to cause a disturbance. I'll be going up to my room now. Good night."

"Don't even think that you've got away with this, dragon," Lin scoffed, taking a firm grip on his arm. "Just tell me already and you can sleep your butt off till tomorrow!"

"Hahh, just tell her already and get it over with, Haku, I want to sleep," Yubaba snapped and he scratched the back of his neck.

"Chihiro's doing fine. She's happy. Now, good night," he said and he turned to walk out the bath when this time, Yubaba is the one who grabbed his shoulder.

"Chihiro? The human? Don't tell me you're visiting her in the human world. I strictly forbade you from doing that, Haku," the witch said angrily.

"I am not. I just check on her every now and then with a special fountain Zeniba gave to me," the river spirit answered coolly, keeping his face blank.

"You better not. Or I'll have to seal that tunnel permanently to make sure no other human comes back here ever again!" Yubaba stormed out of the bath and Lin rolled her eyes at Haku.

"What's so wrong with visiting Chihiro? Not like it's gonna ruin the bathhouse," she muttered. After a moment, she looked up at Haku with a sad smile. "So the little dope's happy, huh? That's good, I guess she moved on and forgot about us."

Haku bit his lip and looked away from her. Only he, Yubaba, and Zeniba knew that the tunnel stripped Chihiro of her memories when she returned to the human world. He knew it would just make the others sad if he had told them, so he kept quiet about the fountain and its special powers. He didn't want Lin to feel sad about it but he knew he shouldn't tell her about Chihiro's memories. "It's better that she had," Haku choked the words out, not wanting that either. "She doesn't belong here in the Spirit World. It's too dangerous for a human."

"Yeah, I know," Lin mumbled. "I'm going to bed. 'Night, dragon." She began to trudge out of the bath when Haku called out to her.

"Lin?"

"Yeah?"

"Next time I check on Chihiro, I'll let you and Kamaji know."

Lin smiled at that and nodded. "You better."

With that said, the woman left Haku alone in the bath as she retired to the women's quarters upstairs. Once she was gone, he walked down a couple of halls before going outside to the side garden, down a set of rickety wooden stairs and into the boiler room at the side of the bathhouse. Haku didn't bother knock on the door when he went inside the boiler room to find an old spider spirit drinking water from a kettle as the small sootballs crawled all over the floor playing with a small rubber ball that Kamaji had given them. "Good evening, Kamaji."

"Haku. Hello, nice of you to drop by," the old spirit grunted as he set the kettle down on the floor. He brushed his bushy beard and wiped his forehead of sweat from a hard day's of work. "Did something happen?"

"No, just came to tell you that Chihiro's doing well," Haku replied as the rubber ball rolled to his feet. He bent to pick it up while the sootballs crowded around his feet, fighting to get the ball. He chuckled before tossing it to the other side of the room and the small balls of soot chased after it in a small frenzy.

"You visited her?" Kamaji asked in surprise and the river spirit shook his head.

"I've been keeping tabs on her, sorry that I only said it now," Haku apologized and Kamaji waved his hand.

"I'm sure you have your reasons, Haku," he said, using one of his many arms to put a hand on Haku's shoulder. "Is that all?"

"Yes, that's it. I thought I should let you know, since you helped her out in the beginning," the river spirit smiled. He turned to leave but stopped at the doorway and said one last thing. "I'll let you know when I'll check on her again."

"That will be nice. Good night, Haku," Kamaji said and Haku left the boiler room.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**I hoped you like the second chapter and sorry for the wait! I'll only be updating this fanfic once a week since my main focus is the other one, Spirited Away: Always here/shot for shameless advertising.**

**Even though I said I'll only update once a week, I'm already typing away with chapter three since I am also excited about this story. Please leave a review so I know if there are anything I should improve on and see you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **

**Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy juggling my fun time and other life-involving stuff with fanfic writing so xD**

**Enjoy chapter three~**

* * *

Finally, after three months of preparation, the dragon family's stay at Aburaya has come. The whole bathhouse was specially reserved for the dragons and their many servants, a special treat from the dragon palace for their loyalty and hard work. Yubaba was practically twiddling her thumbs as she waited for the day of their coming.

It is the day before their visit, and Haku saw off the last guest as the entire bathhouse was emptied of any customers that weren't part of the dragon family's entourage. He let out a huge sigh and leaned against the railings of the bridge that stretched over the train tracks. He looked off to the distance where the train could be seen chugging along the horizon, a small but long speck against the rising sun. This was the most relaxed he'd been all month, the first break and moment of peace before the dragon family's coming. All around him, the workers bustled here and there, rushing last minute checks and putting up some decorations for an extravagant welcome. A huge banner of rippling water and glowing seashells, which Haku had bewitched, hung underneath the sign that arched over the entrance to the bathhouse, and many streamers and bright-colored lanterns trailed along the walls and gates of the bathhouse. Yuna were running to and fro with buckets, mops, and brooms to hurry and clean the surroundings of the bathhouse and the many rooms that were prepped ahead of time to suit the dragons. Frog spirits hopped and leaped all over, carrying packages of food, herbs, fine china, and small authentic decorations for the rooms.

Chihiyaku, one of the two organizers of the bathhouse and a step below Haku's status, walked up and leaned against the rails with a cigarette. He blew out a puff of white smoke and closed his eyes. "Taking a break , eh, Master Haku?"

"Yes. Everyone is working hard to make everything perfect for my family's arrival and I needed a moment's peace," Haku murmured as he covered his face with one hand. He never cared for Chihiyaku's smokes, but he didn't like the smell of it. "How is everything going?"

"Running smoothly, just having one last check. Can't have a single mistake or Yubaba will kill us, ha!" Chihiyaku laughed, crushing the cigarette on the railings and blowing out the small sparks. "Everyone is excited to meet your family, Master Haku."

Haku made a small smile before standing up straight from the rails. "I'll retire to my room now. Make sure everyone rests properly for tomorrow."

"Good night, Master Haku," the frog spirit bowed his head as Haku walked away.

Haku climbed two flights of wooden stairs before he reached the elevator that would lead to his quarters. He waited for it to arrive, yawning, when Lin came up from behind him. "Hey, dragon. Going to sleep?"

"Yes, you should, too, if all of your work is done," he replied, rubbing his shoulder wearily.

"I will, but Kamaji and I were wondering..." Lin trailed off, staring at her feet nervously.

"What is it?"

"Can we see Chihiro?" She finally asked, a sheepish smile on her face as she peered up at the tall river spirit.

Haku blinked a couple times before nodding. "Of course, I've been meaning to check on Chihiro for a while now. Meet me in my office."

"Yes! I'll go get Kamaji! He'll be thrilled!" Lin grinned, jumping into the air once before running off to the boiler room just as the elevator arrived.

Haku smiled in amusement and got on the elevator. Within a few minutes, he was at his floor and he quickly headed for the room that he used as his office. Sliding open the wooden door, the large room was revealed. Somewhat. The moment you enter his office, there was a wall with a small rack built in filled with papers and notices that acted as Haku's mailbox. Three steps to the right, and the room is finally open, although there was a low, black sofa a few feet from the opening of the wall that blocked the room. Two large, ebony shelves filled with books, folders, and papers lined one wall, and the other was a large window that had a nice view of the town and the distant train station. A mahogany desk covered with heaping stacks of paper sat at the end of the room in front of a large black armchair. The small fountain sat in the corner of the window wall.

Haku walked over to the fountain and picked it up, setting it back down on his desk between the stacks of paper. He trailed a finger along the rim of the fountain, watching his reflection get interrupted by the curtain of water that fell from the top. There was a knock on the door and Lin and Kamaji came inside his office with looks of anticipation. Haku smiled at the two spirits, especially at Kamaji since he rarely left the boiler room. In fact, the last time the old spirit had left the steamy room was the day when Chihiro took Yubaba's test. Also the day Chihiro left the spirit world. The thought and memory of it left a bittersweet taste in his mouth so Haku shrugged it off and beckoned them to his desk as the two spirits fidgeted from the wall.

"Chihiro is probably getting ready for school back in the human world," he told the two and Lin gave him a confused look.

"School? What's that?" She asked curiously.

"I hear it's a place where humans come together to learn," Kamaji said while wisely stroking his bushy beard.

"Yes, that's what it is, thank you, Kamaji," Haku smiled. He turned back to the fountain and waved his hand over the flowing water. The surface rippled before showing Chihiro's empty room.

"Hey, where is she? You said you'll show us Chihiro, not a room, dragon," Lin retorted, leaning forward so her face was inches away from the image and squinting her eyes to see if the human girl was hiding anywhere.

"I don't know, maybe she is taking a shower?" Haku guessed. He had charmed the fountain so if Chihiro happened to be in the bathroom or out of the house, it would only show her empty bedroom, letting him know she was away. Of course it didn't help show if she was in trouble when she was out of the house, but either way, Haku wouldn't be able to do anything to help but feel frustrated.

Lin pouted, crossing her arms over her chest and looking away with a huff. "Hmph, then we'll stay here until she shows up."

Kamaji chuckled, sitting down on a guest seat in front of Haku's desk and adjusting his spectacles. "Well, while we are waiting, why don't you tell us more about Chihiro, Haku."

"Yeah, spill the beans. You've been keeping her to yourself this whole time, dragon," Lin agreed, flopping herself down into Haku's armchair behind his desk and resting her feet on top of a stack of papers. Haku sighed at her disrespect since he was her boss but he just let it slide for now.

"Well, Chihiro has a younger brother now, named Ryu," he said, sitting down on his desk beside the small fountain. "She still looks the same, just older and a little taller."

"Oh, so I have a grandson now?" Kamaji said in amusement, smiling to himself. "I'm sure he looks just like her."

"Do you think she still remembers us?" Lin suddenly asked.

Haku blinked in surprise and hesitated before saying anything. "Yes, somewhere deep in her heart, I know she remembers us." This he believed with all his might, even though he knew to was futile to hope.

"Mm," the weasel spirit murmured before glancing at the fountain. Lin jumped to her feet and brought her face close to it, an excited look on her face. "Sen! Chihiro! It's her! Look, Kamaji, it's Chihiro! Oh, she's really big now, but I can tell she's still a dope."

Kamaji scrambled up on his feet and leaned forward to examine his pretend granddaughter. "She's grown to be a fine young woman," he smiled warmly, watching the image of young Chihiro walk into her bedroom in uniform with a small boy clinging to her feet. She was laughing, and although they can't hear what she was saying it was obvious that she was amused by her brother.

"That's her brother right? Ryu, was it?" Lin asked Haku who nodded.

She gushed, leaning closer to the watery image. "Geez, the kid is cute! Look at that! He has Chihiro's pink cheeks and her hair!"

"That's my grandson," Kamaji laughed heartily as the two spirits enjoyed seeing their friend after a very long time. Haku let them keep watching but soon Chihiro left her room again with school bag slung over her shoulder. He snapped his fingers and the image disappeared, leaving Lin pouting.

"What was that for?" She grumbled.

"Chihiro is heading for school now, so we can stop," Haku replied, taking the fountain away and tucking it back into the corner of the room beside the large window. "Besides, you should rest now. Tomorrow is a big day."

"Haku has a point, Lin, we need to sleep now," Kamaji agreed and the woman sighed.

"Alright. Thanks for that, dragon. We'll see you tomorrow," Lin said as she and Kamaji left the room. Haku followed them out and waved bye as they disappeared through the elevator.

Once the elevator doors closed, Haku turned back and went to his room. He stripped off his shirt, leaving only his pants on, before heading to the balcony. The sun was shining brightly overhead now, and he squinted from the light. "It's late now," he murmured to himself as he leaned against the wooden rails. He closed his eyes and felt the warmth on the skin, breathing in the fresh air and relieving him of the stress from work. He stayed like this for a few minutes, soaking in the sun, before heading back inside where he lay on his large bed with thick covers of elegant embroidery and sea green silk. Haku stared up at the ceiling lost in thought.

He was daydreaming about Chihiro. How her day was, if she missed her dreams with him. It really has been a long time since he last visited her, and if he could, he would visit her right now if she weren't in school. Haku sighed, rolling over on his belly and burying his face in the fluffy white pillows. "I miss her," he said with a muffled voice. Whenever he visited her dreams, Chihiro always looked so happy, eager to tell him about her day and explore the world he produced for her. If she wasn't in school right at that moment, but instead napping somewhere, he wouldn't hesitate to magick his way into her dreams. If only he could use magic to be with her.

"Stop wishing, Haku, and go to sleep," he ordered himself in frustration and soon he was in a deep slumber.

When he awoke, it was still fairly early, with the sunset only a couple hours away. Haku rubbed his eyes sleepily, looking out the window as he sat up on his bed. Chihiro is probably at home by now, he thought to himself and a sudden urge to see her came upon him. Within moments, he was in his clothes and out of his bedroom, speeding away to his office on the other side of the floor. He burst through the door and headed straight to the fountain. Without a single blink of the eye, he waved his hand over the water and Chihiro's image appeared. She was lying down on her bed, a textbook open in front of her and the light on._ She must've fallen asleep studying, _Haku thought to himself as he observed her sleeping face._ Wait, she's asleep! _

Haku practically threw himself into his armchair and immediately closed his eyes, concentrating to focus in on her mind in the other world. Within moments, he entered the realm of her dreams.

They were standing in a small park with a small grove of young trees and beds of flowers along the perimeter. Chihiro was swinging on a tire swing that hung from a large oak, a content, but at the same time, sad look on her young face. Haku took on the form of twinkling wind and approached her. He caressed her hair softly, brushing it from her face, and Chihiro looked up at the sky in amazement. "The dreamer!" She exclaimed as Haku let out a breezy laughter that filled the whole park. The dreamer, it's what she called him since she knew it was the same voice, but always a changing dream. "I missed you!"

"I've missed you, too," Haku whispered, enveloping her in a warm hug, but to her, it was as if the wind danced around her spreading a tingling warmth throughout her body. "I'm sorry I haven't visited in such a long time."

"It's okay, you're visiting now," Chihiro smiled. "I was scared that I would never visit the meadow or the river again."

"Next time. I've been busy."

"Visiting other dreams?" She asked curiously and Haku laughed again.

"No. I'll leave it up to your imagination," he teased. He caressed her cheeks and looked into her warm brown eyes. "How have you been, Chihiro?"

"Fine. I have exams coming up soon so I have to study more than I want," she made a face, making him chuckle. "Dreamer, will you ever show yourself to me?" Haku opened his mouth to speak but shut it close. "They say in dreams I can make anything happen, but I can never conjure up an image of you. Why is that?"

"Do you want to see me, Chihiro?" Haku asked quietly, the air now still.

"Yes. I always wanted to meet you dreamer," she answered eagerly, making him smile.

"I'm sorry, maybe next time," he said after thinking for a while.

"Is it a promise?"

"Promise."

"I hope you would keep it, dreamer," Chihiro whispered quietly, looking down at her feet. " I made a promise with this boy once, years ago, to meet again, but he never came. I don't remember him much anymore, but I know that when I see him, I'll know it's him. It makes me sad, because the boy never came back to fulfill it. Please keep your promise, dreamer."

Haku was speechless and couldn't say anything back. Instead, he left Chihiro's dream in a strong gust of wind and now sat in his office again. What Chihiro had said shocked him. He didn't expect for her to remember a single memory at all. It scared him, finding out she remembers the promise he made, but at the same time, it made him happy. "She remembers me," Haku smiled to himself, looking at the fountain fondly where Chihiro's image still shone in the water. She just woke up as well, and a happy smile was on her face as she got up from her bed.

Maybe he still had a chance of keeping the promise. Someday. But that could wait, he had a welcome party to organize.

* * *

**Author's note**

**Yeah, I know, short chapter, sorreh. I wanted this chapter to be purely on Haku's visit to Chihiro's dreams and for the dragon family's arrival to be in the next chapter, so until the next update, keep on the look out! Please drop a review~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:**

**Just a shoutout to to mah readers who dropped me a review so early in the life of this story xDD**

** Guest, Jeanne, and SayWhatYouWill**

**Thanks for the reviews, peeps! ANd super duper sorry for the late update, school started, and well, life has gotten much much busier for me. I have a couple other stories and scripts to type up so I've been juggling them around. Hopefully the next update wouldn't take too long but don't count on it! I still need to update my other fanfic XD**

**Thankies for reading and enjoy this chapter! Can't wait for the next next chapter because that's when the action begins! (I hope)**

* * *

Haku stood in front of the bridge that arched over the railroad tracks. Beside him Yubaba fiddled with the sash that wrapped around Boh's waist and made sure her little boy looked presentable. The rest of the bathhouse workers stood a farther way's back near the entrance, all buzzing with excitement for the dragon family's arrival. According to the letter Haku received a few months back, the dragon entourage will arrive from the sky in carriages that were pulled by large winged horses. So they all waited as the last rays of sun peeked from the horizon, staring at the twilight sky expectantly. A smell of salty sea air was carried to them by a soft breeze and Haku immediately knew that they were near. "Light the lamps!" He called out to the workers and they scrambled to turn on the lanterns that hung from the ornate roof that covered the bathhouse entrance. A brilliant array of glowing colors erupted from the lanterns just as the sun disappeared from the horizon. The yuna released a few floating lanterns into the air and the balls of light floated up to the dark night sky, revealing a few specks of color from the east that gradually grew bigger as it neared the bathhouse.

"They're here! You know the drill!" Yubaba barked to the workers and they all waited for the pegasi-drawn carriages to land on the other side of the bridge. Before the first dragon could even open their door, the frog workers lit a match and set it on a wire, the small spark flickering its way across the bridge on the rails, lighting up even more lanterns and sea-shell shaped torches. The now lit bridge warmly invited the dragon entourage to come out, and they could hear the guests murmur in approval at the wondrous sight. The lights from the lamps caused the banner of water to shimmer in an array of colors, and when Haku gave the signal, one last light was lit, directly shining through the banner to make a miniature rainbow that stretched all the way across the bridge. It was the dragon equivalent of a red carpet.

Toyotama-hime nodded with a smile as she stepped out of her carriage, a large white structure made of crystal and ice as well as coral to add some color that made the white shine out brilliantly. Ryujin stood beside his daughter with a satisfied look on his elegant face, stroking his beard as he observed the well-planned welcome his grandson has made. "Your son did good for a beginner," he said to Toyotama-hime who laughed in amusement.

"Only as a beginner?" As if to prove her point, Haku gestured with his hand and an explosion of light lit the night sky with ever changing colors and moving images. Haku and Yubaba had worked together for the light show, using their powers to launch spell-bound balls of crystals into the sky and create colorful moving pictures. It was similar to a human's fireworks except that no smoke or pollution came from the lights since it was mainly magic and crystal that were used. Different material, same brilliance. Toyotama-hime made a large smile at her father as the whole dragon entourage admired the light show; this was the first any spirit has ever seen since Haku had gotten the idea from his time in the mortal world. "Well, my lord?"

Ryujin chuckled. "I suppose Kohaku is a rather brilliant-minded spirit with creativity such as this. I am sure we will enjoy our stay here immensely."

On the other side of the bridge, Haku had a quick conversation with Yubaba. "It appears that they are impressed with our display," he told her with a victorious look.

"Indeed, you've outdone yourself, Haku," the old witch cackled as every spirit watched the light show. A few more minutes passed and Yubaba spoke again. "You should go greet our guests before the light show ends."

Haku nodded and began to make his way across the bridge with all regal glory. He chose to wear his best clothes that day, a tunic of fine blue silk and gold embroidery with a long, white coat with blue trims over it. He wore long, silk pants that brushed along the wood of the bridge as he glided across. On his feet were white socks of the finest fabric and black silk shoes. He wore a simple golden ring with an emerald; it was a symbol of authority and showed he was of the royal family of the Dragon Palace. He made his way across the bridge slowly, calculating the best stride that would show he had power enough to make them wait but not to seem rude. With fairly sized steps and a nice slow pace, he reached his family in the perfect amount of time.

Haku bowed respectfully and greeted his family. "Welcome to Aburaya, my lord Ryujin and royal family. I am Nigihayami Kohaku nushi, one of the bosses of this bathhouse."

"Thank you for the wonderful welcome, Kohaku," Ryujin said formally. Then, with a soft chuckle, he added, "It was such a splendid welcome that we were not able to announce ourselves in all formality."

Haku's ears pinked a bit, having forgotten that visiting royalty would have a fanfare and announce themselves when coming to a place. "Forgive me for forgetting my formalities, my lord." He bowed deeply and his mother laughed.

"It was a brilliant first welcome, Kohaku," Toyotama-hime assured with a smile. "Well, will you escort us over the bridge?"

"Of course, your Highness," he said with another bow before leading them over the bridge.

Haku walked slightly ahead of his mother and grandfather, with his siblings a little behind them. The rest of the dragons' entourage walked in three long columns in uniformed precision behind the royal family. Once across the bridge, Yubaba stepped up to them with a deep curtsy, Boh bowing as well, in greeting. "Welcome to Aburaya valued customers. We are pleased to house the royal family of the Dragon Palace," the old witch said formally. "I am Yubaba, the owner of the bathhouse and this is my son, Boh."

"We are pleased to stay at such a lovely place," Ryujin said in return.

"We will escort you to the main banquet room to dine unless your royalness would like a private room?" Yubaba said hospitably as she began to lead the way into the bathhouse.

"I am more than pleased to dine with my people, thank you," the dragon king replied.

"When will we be shown our rooms? I would like for my belongings to be unloaded from the carriages soon," Toyotama-hime asked.

"I will have some workers bring your luggage into your rooms once the banquet has started, your royalness," Yubaba said just as she gestured for Chihiyaku to approach them. The frog approached them uncertainly, bowing as he reached them. "Chihiyaku, make sure the royal family's luggage has been brought to their rooms soon."

"Oh, and please do send the pegasi into the stables and have someone attend to their needs," Yachiru piped up from beside Yanagi, the twins standing behind Haku and their mother.

"Of course. Chihiyaku, you've got that?" The old witch barked at the frog.

"Yes Yubaba, we will get right on it." Chihiyaku hopped away to the workers that hid in the hallways.

Once the frog had disappeared from their sight, Haku turned around to face his family with a small smile. "Shall we dine?"

There was a loud buzz as the many servants and members of the dragon entourage chatted among themselves as they sat at long, low tables that were covered with dishes, trays, and huge bowls of food of every kind and glasses and jugs of sake, wine, tea and various other drinks for them to indulge in. The banquet hall they currently dined in took the entire dining floor, with the walls temporarily removed to allow enough space for such a large number of guests. A group of the bathhouse's more skilled workers played soft music in one corner of the floor, and other workers bustled between the tables attending to their guests' needs like refilling glasses, replenishing dishes, cleaning up messes, and anything else they could ask for. The room was lighted with soft-glowing seashells that was imported from a faraway ocean town. The lighting gave a nice atmosphere that welcome the guests and reminded them of home.

While the dragon entourage dined in the long tables, the royal family along with the two bathhouse owners sat on a raised makeshift platform slightly apart from the rest. Haku was seated between his twin brother and sister while Yubaba and Boh sat beside Toyotoma-hime at the other end of the table. Haku took a sip from his glass of tea before turning to his brother. "Yanagi, why is Ichirou and Kimiko not here?" he asked his older brother.

Yanagi closed his deep-blue eye before replying. "Some business came up before we left the Palace. Ichirou insisted on taking care of the matter for our lord Ryujin as the Crown Prince."

"Mother told Onee-sama to stay as well to make sure Onii-sama would come as soon as the problem was settled," Yachiru added before popping a blood-red cherry in her mouth. She chewed for a few moments before speaking up again. "The Guardian of the South is being fussy again."

"Oh," was all Haku said, understanding immediately. The Guardian of the South was the Red Bird, also known as the phoenix (more specifically, the Suzaku). In the south among the clouds, the royal family of the phoenix lived in a palace that rested on a mountain high enough to reach the heavens. The head of the family is the famed Red Bird, Akane. The dragon family's mortal enemy as well as lord Ryujin's wife. Let's just say it is a very difficult love-hate relationship between the two. Haku cleared his throat before speaking again. "When will they join us then?"

"It should only take a few days before Ichirou calms the Red Bird," Yanagi replied. He took a bite of a strange dish that sizzled and bubbled from a heated stone. "But I must say that you know how to plan a banquet, Kohaku."

"Nothing but the best for my valued guests and family," Haku smiled.

His brother laughed and patted his back. "I can just feel that our stay here will be extremely worthwhile."

A few hours later, the feasting and drinking finally slowed to a stop as the guests patted their full tummies. The workers hurried to clear the tables of the many empty plates and dishes while everyone stretched their arms, began nodding off, or talked to one another. Yubaba had already excused herself to put Boh to bed saying he can't stay up too late. Toyotama-hime stifled a yawn with her dainty hands and called for Haku. "Kohaku, I think it's best to show us our rooms now. It appears everyone is ready to retire to bed."

"Good thinking, Toyotoma! Let us rest while our bellies are still full!" The lord Ryujin bellowed in his loud voice, getting up to his feet and leaning on his scepter. Haku quickly rose and the yuna rushed to lead the way to everyone's rooms. Most of the entourage were to stay in the first two guest levels while those higher in rank and status stayed in the third floor. The dragon family had an entire floor for themselves, just before Haku's floor.

After showing his family their rooms, Haku turned for the elevator to go to his own quarters just as Yachiru came in a pale blue nightgown. "Kohaku, are you not sleeping with us?"

"Ah, Yachiru, " he said, stopping to face his sister. "I have my own personal quarters to stay in."

"Oh, okay. Well, good night, little brother," she smiled, waving before returning to her room.

Haku rode the elevator up and when it opened, was welcomed by the emptiness of his own room. His feet led him to his bedroom as he yawned loudly, tired after a long night. It was only a few more hours before dawn, yet he was already exhausted. It really was going to be a busy month with his family staying at the bathhouse. Haku groggily felt for the wall in his dark room, too tired to turn on the lights. He slowly reached his bed and fell face first into his large, fluffy pillows. Before long he was already deep asleep.

When Haku awoke, it was already late in the afternoon, a couple hours before the sun would set. The afternoon sun shone brightly in the sky and forced him to close his eyes while they adjusted. Once he was used to the brightness, Haku rose from his bed and took a nice bath with soothing herbal essence. He was feeling a bit nauseous after all the food he ate the night before and a warm bath was the solution to any problem of his. He sat in the rippling water and closed his eyes as he enjoyed the relaxing aroma that came with the bath. "It will be another long day today," he murmured to himself. He could feel his muscles losing tension the longer he sat in the bath but after a while, he began to feel light-headed and decided it was time to face the day.

Haku stretched his arms over his shoulders as he stepped out of his bedroom into the main hall of his quarters when he realized all was still silent. Everyone else must still be asleep, he thought to himself as he went down the elevator. He reached the main floor of the bathhouse where the baths were located and made a final check to make sure all the commodities were there and that each bath was clean. He had just reached the big tub when he noticed a figure scrubbing away in it. "Lin? You're awake early."

"Oh, morning, dragon," Lin said as she paused from her work, leaning against the long-handled bristled brush she was using to scrub the last of the muck on the big tub. "I couldn't sleep any longer so I thought I should make sure that the big tub was clean."

"Huh, maybe I should give you a raise," Haku smiled as the weasel-spirit climbed out of the tub.

"Yeah? You should. Wait, a nice vacation would be better. Give me a train ticket and I'd do the most exhausting job you could find," she grinned.

"I just might take you on that offer," the river-spirit said in amusement. "What did you think of yesterday?"

"Yesterday? Yeah, it was pretty successful. I haven't been that busy since the time No-Face came and wrecked the place," Lin said as she began packing up her cleaning supplies. "Well, I gotta get going. See you later, Haku."

"Bye, Lin." Haku watched her leave the bath before returning upstairs once more where he finds his brother, Yanagi, already dressed in his most casual robes and sipping tea as he walked around Haku's office. "Yanagi?"

"Kohaku, hope you don't mind. I thought I should know where my brother lives," Yanagi chuckled as he set down his cup of tea on Haku's desk. "It's pretty cramped in your office but the rest of the floor is quite spacious. I noticed you only use this room, your bedroom, and the private bath."

"Less room to clean," Haku explained as he closed the door. "Is everyone else awake just yet?"

"No. They'll wake on their on time, this is vacation for us, we're not here in official business. Oh? What's this?" Yanagi gestured at the small fountain Haku kept in the corner of the office. "If my memory serves correctly, you brought the same object to the palace when you last visited."

"Ah, yes. It's a very important gift to me from one of my friends."

"It seems magical. Does it do anything?" his brother asked curiously as he picked up the fountain.

Haku felt a twinge as his brother touched his fountain. "It allows me to see a friend of mine."

"Oh? Is that it?"

"Yanagi! You should have woken me up if you were going to explore Kohaku's quarters!" Yachiru said as she burst into the small office. She raised her eyebrows at the fountain in her brother's hands. "Oh? What's that for?"

"It's so Kohaku can see a friend of his," Yanagi explained and Yachiru squealed.

"I would love to see! Kohaku, may we?" she asked, giving Haku the puppy dog eyes.

Haku thought about it for a moment and shrugged. He was reluctant on allowing anyone in his family know about Chihiro but since this is one his more trusted siblings, he thought it wouldn't hurt. "Of course." He waved a hand and the water began running and the image of Chihiro's empty room appeared before their eyes.

"Kohaku's friend is an empty bedroom?" Yachiru said with a confused look.

"No, this just means my friend is not there at the moment," Haku explained just as Chihiro walked into her room.

"A human girl!"

"This must be the same human who came to the Spirit World a few years ago! I'm right, aren't I, Kohaku?" Yanagi exclaimed as they leaned close to the image of Chihiro.

"Not outraged?" Haku asked as he watched his older siblings be fascinated by the human girl.

"Not at all. Just simply curious as to how she survived without any changes," his brother said as Chihiro sat on her bed with a dazed look.

"I'm not an expert in emotions, but it looks like your friend is troubled, Kohaku," Yachiru pointed out.

"What?" Haku leaned in closer, too, and immediately noticed the lack of energy in Chihiro's person. The girl was staring out the window with her mind elsewhere, and was it just him, or were her eyes red? Haku's forehead creased as he tried to figure out what's wrong with his dear friend. _Why is Chihiro like that? I wish I could find out, but she's not asleep so I can't enter her dreams. Also-_

"Kohaku must be very fond of the human," Yanagi noted as he observed his younger brother carefully.

"Well, she seems like a very admirable person to survive the Spirit World," Yachiru said in support of Chihiro. "But yes, Kohaku is incredibly worried about her."

"I'm not sure how the lord Ryujin would act when he finds out that his grandson is fond of humans but I'm almost certain that it would be disastrous if it does happen," Yanagi said. He placed a hand on Haku's shoulder to snap him out of his daze. "Kohaku. I hope you haven't been making any contact with this human."

"You don't need to worry, Yubaba already made me swear not to go to the human world. I haven't made any contact with Chihiro at all these past few years," Haku said, mentally adding: _Except for the dreams, there has been no physical contact._

"That's good. We don't mind you worrying about your friend but keep this hidden from Ichirou and grandfather," his older brother wisely advised. "We have no idea how they'll react with your connection to a human."

"Of course. Thank you for your concern."

"I suggest you don't use that fountain while we're still here, Kohaku," Yachiru said with a worried look in her eyes. "We can't risk anyone finding out. And you aren't the most secure person when it comes to your quarters."

"Agreed. I'll put the fountain away for now and not use it in the duration of your stay," Haku agreed, waving a hand over the fountain again to stop the flowing water and making the image of Chihiro to disappear. He took it in his arms and walked out the office with his two siblings following his heel. They walked down the hall and into a locked room. "This is the only other room I've used in this entire floor. It's where I keep most of my more important and secret possessions," he explained as he gazed at the door. Muttering a chant underneath his breath, the door slid open to reveal a dark room. Yanagi and Yachiru could barely make out the outlines of what's inside. "I will only take a moment," Haku said as he entered the room while sliding the door closed behind him. The two siblings stood outside the room waiting and after a minute, the door opened again and Haku came out with no fountain inside. "Thank you for waiting."

"Don't look to lonely, Kohaku, it's only for a month and then you can watch your human all you want," Yachiru assured him, taking his hands in hers with an earnest look.

Haku's face turned a light pink as he shook his head. "You've mistaken, Yachiru."

His sister giggled at her brother's embarrassment. "Well, let's go downstairs. I'm sure mother would be waking soon."

"Yes, and I wouldn't mind one of those legendary baths now," Yanagi murmured in agreement and their younger brother nodded.

"Of course. I'll show you to the bath." The three left Haku's floor and descended downstairs as the rest of the bathhouse began to awaken.


End file.
